Revoire
by Chayenne
Summary: The Hogwarts Express is rattling along carrying two boys meeting each other for the first time in three months. Kisses, tears, passion and words of commitment. Only for romantic souls!


Revoir  
  
The train has already pulled out of the station when Draco heard the sound of the slowly opening compartment-door. His heart gave such a great leap that he almost cried out loud in pain and involuntarily grabbed the material of his shirt above it.  
  
The next moment his hand was covered with another sun-kissed hand and a warm body snuggled up to his from behind. Lips were pressed onto the side of his neck, silky strands of hair tickled his jaw and ear, and that scent.oh, Merlin that scent! The memory of that scent had kept him sane throughout the summer.  
  
'Harry.' he whispered. It was Harry's calm, clean, refreshing, rainy scent - worthy to be bottled and treasured hidden from the world. Happy tears sprang up in his eyes.  
  
The three months without Harry were almost unbearable. Sometimes he felt tangible, physical pain only because he couldn't touch, kiss, smell, taste his beautiful, warm-hearted Harry, whose every word was golden honey, every touch was like velvet, whose inner light was so bright that sometimes it blinded Draco making anything else in the world around him cease to exist.  
  
Harry tightened his embrace around him, his hand pressed down stronger on Draco's while he whispered:  
'Now, mine has started to beat again, too.'  
  
Draco has never ever heard anything more beautiful than this. He wished so very much to turn around so that he could face his Harry at last, but he held back. He was not ready yet. He knew if he had turned around just yet, he would have certainly started to cry and that he didn't wanted to risk. Because Malfoys don't cry. How strange, that from all the denied and deeply despised teachings of his father this one has become so inexorably drummed into him, that it clung itself onto his very being like a parasite and persevered.  
  
Harry, of course, knows it. He knows it all, understands everything that is hidden in the heart of his dragon and he snuggles up closer now and buries his face in the crook of Draco's neck.  
  
They remained silent for some time, looking out of the window, watching well-known lands sliding away in from of their eyes, lands they had been passing by on this very same day for the last six years. This is the last time. The last year.  
  
Harry's hands were gently stroking his belly, his chest, once in a while he replaced his soft, loving kisses on Draco's neck and the minutes kept passing by just like the landscape beyond the window-glass, minutes of silent happiness, minutes during which they felt like the whole world is in a strange but calming synchrony just because they were united again.  
  
'Draco.' Harry finally broke the silence.  
'Yes, love.' sighed the Slytherin. Only by being able to listen to the other boy's voice he felt complete.  
'I missed you very much, you know.'  
  
Draco smiled. The train was passing thick-crowned trees and their faces were reflected once or twice on the glass - barely visible.  
'I missed you, too, Harry.' he said. The peace and calmness he felt circulating his veins was almost frightening in a chilling way. Calmness he hasn't felt for a long time now. He looked down on Harry's hands that were embracing his waist:.  
  
' How tanned you are!.Have you changed much this summer?'  
'Why don't you see it for yourself?' smiled Harry. 'All you have to do is to turn around.'  
'Not yet' whispered Draco. 'A bit later:'  
Another kiss on his neck. And another one.  
  
'I have grown a couple of centimetres' began Harry obediently. 'Surely you can feel it Now I can place my chin on your shoulder. I am not that short anymore.'  
'You have never been that short, love.'  
'Shorter, than you, that's for sure. Remember how easily I fit under your chin every time when you hugged me? I wouldn't fit in at all now. Good or bad?'  
  
'Both' replied Draco absent-mindedly scanning the landscape. 'Go on.'  
'Well.I had my hair cut a bit, too. It's still kind of messy as always but now it seems more inrentional. Good or bad?' 'You are always beautiful.' He heard that Harry grinned at that and his embrace tightened a around him for a second.  
  
'Then.as you already noticed, I've got a nice tan. I spent quite some time outdoors in the sun.' 'They forced you to work.' Harry kissed his neck before answering. 'They did. I became more muscular as well. You'll see.' 'Did they hurt you?' asked Draco, his voice flat. 'Let's not talk about these things now, okay?' said Harry quietly 'only about good things.' 'So they did hurt you.' Draco's voice contained more resignation than actual anger. Harry gave a little sigh and kissed him again before answering: 'They did.'  
  
Draco was almost blind for the running landscape, he was so deeply turned inwards. Harry had been hurt and he was not there to prevent it, to protect him. He promised his love to protect him from no matter what and he made a promise he could not keep.  
  
'This is the last year.' he said quietly. 'Yes, Draco.' 'After school is over, you won't have to go back to them anymore. I will take you away from them.' 'Where will you take me?' mumbled Harry. 'Away.' 'Fine.' Another painful leap in his chest. Draco winced. 'What's wrong?' asked Harry worriedly. 'My heart. But it's gone now. I'm okay,' 'You'd tell me if there's something wrong with you, right? 'You know, I would. But I'm fine, really.' 'Okay.'  
  
Draco closed his eyes. 'I'd like to kiss you, Harry. On the mouth.' 'You only need to turn around.' 'I can't. I'm afraid. But I'd like to kiss you anyway. I'd like you to moan into the kiss a bit.' his voice was faintly hoarse while speaking. Harry's hands were now more openly stroking his chest and abdomen. 'I'd like you to grab my hair at my nape and snuggle up to me close.your tongue on my tongue.' 'All you need to do it is to turn around and you can have it all.' 'I've been fantasising about things like this the whole summer. Sometimes I cried when I realised that they couldn't come true.' Harry's lips on his nape. 'I cried, too, Drake. Cause when we are not together, I'm nobody and nothing. But now I'm and oasis and you are the water. I am a flower and you are the light.'  
  
The blond boy couldn't take it any longer. He needed to turn around. And he did so. And for the first time in nearly three months the lovers faced each other. Draco dizzily ran his fingers along Harry's jaw-line.  
  
'God, Harry.' he whispered with tears already welling up in his silver eyes and he blinked in panic but knew all too well, that these tears he would not be able to blink away. 'Don't let me cry, please.!' he mumbled and Harry crushed his lips with his immediately.  
  
He dimly noticed that Harry was indeed taller than before. It was almost weird not to have to tilt his head down that much - he was only 5-6 centimetres taller than Harry now. And Harry continued kissing him till the boy's crying-fit slowly ebbed away and then he recoiled. He said nothing, but started to unbutton Draco's short-sleeved shirt. The blond boy grabbed at the Gryffindor's T-shirt and pulled it off of him in one swift motion suspending Harry only for a moment before the Gryffindor could return to his activity of undressing him. Finally, he pushed the shirt down from Draco's shoulders letting it drop onto the floor of the compartment. Draco took one of Harry's hands, drew it to his mouth and kissed it lightly, then slowly sank onto his knees in front of the boy.  
  
Harry was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with buttons that obediently popped out of their holes under Draco's skilful fingers. While dragging them down, he placed gentle kisses around Harry's navel. He couldn't get enough of the flavour of his skin, of the way it silkily tickled his lips - it was so very soft on the surface but steel-hard underneath.  
  
As he revealed more of his lover's body, he could trace lines with his tongue around the boy's hipbones. He was madly in love with those hipbones, he could easily imagine himself kissing, licking, nibbling on them for the rest of his life. Harry sighed.  
  
The Gryffindor stepped out of his trousers and Draco blew an affectionate kiss onto the base of his flesh. The sigh turned into a soft moan. Harry touched the Slytherin's shoulders and pulled him up again, claiming his mouth with his own. His strong, steady fingers swiftly took care of Draco's fly and his hands intruded into the boy's trousers grabbing the firm, round globes of his ass - and now it was Draco's turn to moan.  
  
Usually, it was him who took Harry, but right now his only wish was to be taken by him. By Harry, who was licking his right nipple exactly the way that drove the Slytherin almost insane with need.  
  
'Harry.' he breathed, his fingers entangled with his lovers raven strands. The boy raised his head and his green, green eyes simply stole Draco's breath away.  
  
'God, you are beautiful, my love!' whispered Draco and covered the angelic face with passionate kisses. He had been dreaming about this all through the summer, there was not even a single hour when he didn't crave for being able to touch his Harry and now that finally he could hold him in his arms, it was surprisingly hard to convince himself that this is indeed reality.  
  
Their hips met in an impatient grind and Harry freed Draco from the last piece of cloth that still stood in the way of their complete, glorious nudity. It was intoxicating - after three months of deprivation of touch it should have been carefully proportioned, but the sensation of their contacting bodies was almost an overdose.  
  
Soon they were lying on the floor - a tangled mix of limbs, covered with sweet sheen of perspiration, Harry buried deep in Draco, their hips following the same, slow rhythm - to and fro, to and fro - painful pleasure that threatened to rip their hearts in two.  
  
In these sacred moments it seemed completely unbelievable that they could endure being separated for so long and still stayed sane. Leaving Hogwarts for the holidays was not returning to home. This was returning to home - into each other.  
  
They cried out their release in unison - the consummation of their seemingly endless lovemaking was an emotional overload for them. Afterwards, they were just lying there in a tight embrace listening to the clattering of the train beneath, transporting them to a place deep in the heart of Scotland where they were allowed to love each other more than anywhere in this world  
***  
  
'Was it good enough?' asked Harry silently.  
'How can you ask something like that? whispered Draco totally taken aback and confused. Harry shrugged. 'I don't know, it's just that.it's usually you who is doing this to me and.'  
  
Draco silenced him with a rather passionate kiss. 'Harry, you were amazing' he stated firmly. 'I simply can't remember the last time I was as happy as now.' Harry beamed and a wide grin spread across his face. 'Your smile is so beautiful.'sighed Draco dreamily and ran his index finger along Harry's lower lip. 'Everything is beautiful on you.I love you so much, Harry! I love you more than my life!' 'More than your life?!' whispered the Gryffindor in awe. 'I do. But.surely you know it, dear!'  
  
Harry was searching Draco's silver eyes. 'This means, you'd die for me?' he asked a bit frightened. Draco took his hand and kissed the boys palm. 'Any time.' he answered so resolved, that it took Harry's breath completely away. 'my life is in your hands anyway, love, without you, I'd be dead.'  
  
'Oh, Draco.'mumbled Harry and to hide his tears he buried his face into the Slytherin's neck. Draco kissed the top of his head and rubbed loving circles on the small of his back to calm him. 'What I said in connection with the Dursley's' he said after a while ' I meant it, Harry.' 'That you 'd take me away from there?' came the slightly muffled question. 'Yes. But I didn't tell you where to.' 'You'll find a place for us I'm sure.' 'Well, in fact I thought that maybe.'began Draco studying the ceiling of the compartment a bit nervously '.we could move in that London flat I'll be given as a present for my 18th birthday.'  
  
Harry raised his head. He was simply adorable the was he blinked - his green eyes still full of tears. 'Together.'he mumbled 'in a flat.' Draco felt his cheeks reddening. Only if it's okay for you, too' he lowered his eyes in slight embarrassment. 'Draco, please, look at me!' admonished him Harry softly and the Slytherin, although unwillingly, complied. The moment he locked eyes with his lover, he knew immediately that it was almost ridiculous to feel ashamed.  
  
Harry kissed him lightly. 'How could you ever think that I'd not want it just as much as you do?' he asked pairing the question with his sweetest smile. 'I.I did a lot of thinking about the two of us in the summer.' He became a bit gloomy now. 'All kinds of things came into my mind.foolish things, really.' Draco frowned but kept silent. 'I had desperate moments' admitted Harry unwillingly 'when I was brooding on.that you might fall in love with someone else and.'  
  
'Harry!' cried Darco, his grey eyes opened wide, but the Gryffindor put his fingers on his lips thus silencing him. 'I know, I know.but I just couldn't help speculating on these things. I was so scared what with us being separated from each other. I couldn't even write to you.I 'd had so much I'd have written you about! A bunch of stupid, sentimental crap.and I just couldn't.'  
  
'But I sworn to you at the end of term that.' cut in Draco hastily. 'I know' sighed Harry 'and I trusted you from the depths of my heart, but I couldn't keep these thoughts at bay. Maybe 'cause I was so lonely and the Dursley's always succeed in making your life miserable and make you believe you are ugly and useless and.'  
  
'I'll kill the bastards!' hissed Draco vehemently. His silver eyes were casting lethal blades. Harry pressed his cheek quickly up to his irate lover's : 'Sssh, they are not worth it. Not even your thirst for vengeance, love.' Draco's body slowly slackened and then Harry continued: 'Even after having come through the wall I still had this fear in spite of my trust in you, Drake. I knew for sure that you'd be waiting for me in this compartment and.' he bit his lower lip 'and when I hugged you it struck me how foolish I was. I felt so ashamed! As if.I had betrayed you in thought!'  
  
He released a sigh and stroked back a few errand strands from Draco's forehead. 'I didn't intend to tell you about it, but when you brought up we could have lived together.because you know I thought about that, too. Very much.how it's gonna be after graduation and stuff.I simply had to tell you, do you understand?  
  
The Slytherin nodded thoughtfully. 'For one thing, though, summer was good for' continued Harry. 'To understand that we must be together. Draco and Harry. Always. Because I can't live without you. It's like fighting for air if you're not by my side. I've been fighting for it for three months and if was enough for a lifetime.' 'Harry.' whispered Draco awe-struck. 'Have you been fighting for air, too, Draco?' asked the Gryffindor hoarse from all the emotions. The blond boy nodded with teary eyes. 'It was terrible. Terrible.' he whispered almost imperceptibly. They held onto each other tight, their naked bodies so close it was almost impossible to say where one ended and the other one began.  
  
'I have been thinking, too.' said Draco, rubbing his eyes with his fist. 'Really?' Harry pushed himself up on one elbow still sniffling a bit. Draco gave him a shaky smile. He entangled himself from his lover's arms and sat on his knees. He fumbled with his cast away trousers for a while and after seemingly having found what he had been looking for, he laid his tight fisted hand on his knee. He looked deep into Harry's eyes who has already raised himself into a sitting position, too.  
  
'There's a ring in my hand:' said Draco and he didn't even tried to control the trembling in his voice. Harry stared at the boy's closed fist his mouth slowly opening in astonishment. 'A ring with which.I'd like to engage you.'  
  
He opened his hand and on his palm there was lying a white-gold ring graced with several tiny emeralds. 'Draco.' stuttered Harry completely dumbfounded. 'It's beautiful!' Draco nervously similed. 'It's custom made. For you, you know? I hoped you might like it and that you'd.accept it.'  
  
The last word was so shyly spoken that it was barely audible. Harry heard though and silently raised his right hand, holding it determinedly in front of Draco. The Slytherin looked down on the offered hand and then back up to Harry.  
  
'I'd like to be engaged to you' said Harry solemnly. 'I'd like to belong to you Draco Malfoy.' The blond boy took the ring and pulled it onto Harry's ring-finger with shaking hands, then leaned forward and kissed the emerald-adorned band twice. 'You belong to me Harold James Potter' he said' and I to you.'  
  
He looked deep into the boy's eyes. 'I'll love you for the rest of my life exactly like I love you now: from the bottom of my heart, more than my own life.'  
  
Harry took his lover's face into his palms and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. 'I love you, I love you, I love you.' he whispered when their foreheads touched. 'And now I want you to make love to me, Draco. To mark me as yours and thus sanctify our engagement.'  
  
And after that there were only kisses and tongues, silent, amazed sighs and blissful moans. Draco could never forget Harry's face as the boy was lying beneath him with obediently spread tights, with peace and love in his eyes before he took Draco into his body.  
  
The train rattled monotonously along, carrying their flushed, rhythmically moving bodies. Body fluids mixed and heartbeat with heartbeat while words of devotion and love filled the compartment.  
  
*** 


End file.
